The Sacrifice of a Mad Man
by Oblivion772
Summary: After they defeat Gangrel, Chrom has a strange dream. But does it have a greater meaning? Learn of one of the many things that caused Gangrel to go insane. Not yaoi. T for blood, and death. One shot. Maybe? I'll let you guys decide. Please enjoy, and review!


They were all rejoicing. We had defeated Gangrel, but at a price they all seemed to forget. We lost Emm...my sister. But they convinced me to join in. Even though it ultimately ended in Vaike challenging me to a drinking contest. Which he actually won...The reason I even joined in was to show Tyro, my silent berserker of a tactition that I appreciated all he did for me. He's downplaying it, but I know he still feels responsible for Emm's death.

But now I was finally back in my tent. And I allowed a small tear to roll down my cheek while a lie down on my bed, hoping I get to bed soon.

I'm dreaming. I know I am. Because i'm a child again. I remember this day. Lissa, Emm, and I met 12 year old Frederick today. Mother had convinced Father to take him in after his village was destroyed in the war. But he was still basically our servant. We were all having fun until Father came in and started bragging about how he beat the 22 year old king to a bloody pulp himself. I remember Mother had said she felt bad for him.

But there was something wrong with it. The walls were that of my tent, but the floor was still that of the castle. I remember that now the heirarch had come in to check on us. But instead

of him, it's a 16 year old Tyro. I know his age because he once told me he was 30. He has a lighter shade of hair, the small wrinkles by his eyes are gone, and he hold himself in a more casual position.

"Children, are you all right?" He asks in the heirarchs voice.

"Yes, thank you sir." Emm responds, right when Father comes in, Tyro leaves. But it's not Father, it's Gangrel, garbed in robes only the highest order of sorcerers are allowed to wear. Instead of the cocky smirk that Father had, he has a sad smile.

"Please, take care. I-" He says, his voice distant and muffled. Almost as though i'm under water. But once Fredericks voice enters my dream, only his mouth moves, the words gone.

"Milord. Milord, It is time to awaken." He says, shaking my shoulder softly.

"Uhn." I groan, shielding my eyes from the light the tent is letting in. "Thank you Frederick, i'll be out soon."

He nods, leaving me to get ready. So I push the dream to the back of my head, and prepare to march.

"Hey Tyro." I say, looking over to the huge green haired berserker, who silently looks back. "We should stop at this town by the sea. We can spend the night there. I know we're on our way to Mount Prism, but we need to rest."

Tyro stays quiet for a while, making me think he'll suggest otherwise. "...all right Chrom, but only 2 days. We can not afford longer then that."

"Right. We'll find an inn, rest, and when we set off, everyone will be happier." I respond happily. Changing our march to the town.

The town isn't too bad, but the people all seem to be too skittish, they look at us as though we're here to kill them all.I'd heard there were pirates here, but I didn't know that they were harming the people. If so then they could provide a later threat.

"Chrom." Tyro says in his baritone voice. "It is clear we are not welcome here. We'll camp elsewhere."

"Alright." I reply. " But lets take care of the pirates first."

"Chrom." He says in a disapproving voice, giving me a stern look, and i'm reminded that he's 12 years older then me.

"We can't leave the people like this." I say, looking at him without fear. "I know you don't have a moral code like me-"

"If you think it is right." He sighs.

"I do."

There were many more pirates here then I thought. I'll be fighting with Gaius, Vaike with Lon'Qu, Tyro with Frederick, Cordelia with Libra, and Lissa with Sumia.

But I find that my memories catch up with me again. Me, Frederick, Emm, and Lissa about 10 years ago. I'm 10, Frederick's 18, Emm's 14, and Lissa's 7. We all came to a shore like this when things calmed down. We brought a picnic, swam in the sea, and I had so much fun...but again another pair enters my dream. Gangrel's walking down a path, he looks only about 19 years old. All wrinkles gone from his face and garbed in the same sorcerers robes as before, holding a young brown haired woman's hand. In between them is a small child, crawling along like there's no tomorrow.

"Chrom!" I hear Tyro yell, as he tackles me to the ground, a arrow getting lodged in his shoulder. "Pay attention!" He yells, turning away, blood dripping from his figure. I nearly stop him, then remember that he can handle himself.

"C'mon Blue." Gaius says, giving me a hand to stand up. "Pick up the pace." He smirks, turning to a mage casting a spell at Frederick. "Your goin down sugar!" He yells, running to him.

I look back to the place where Gangrel had been walking in my dream, to see him walking down in his tricksters outfit. I dont know whats urging me to go to him, but I dont want him to die again.

"Gangrel!" I yell at him, running to where he is with my sword sheathed. But he still slashes at me, lightning wreathing from his blade.

"Oh, look. The princling will be my ending not once, but twice." He snarls.

"S-stop this!" I yell at him.

"Well, looks like you're stuck with me for a while longer princling." Gangrel says angrily. I wonder if I made the right choice, Gangrel has obviously changed...I'll ask Tyro to talk to him later.

We had finally made it to the top of Mount Prism. Everyone was enjoying the view, all but Gangrel who was day dreaming.

"Wow! Look how high up we are!" Lissa says, happily peering over the edge.

"Huh?" Gangrel asks, breaking out from his trance to stare over the edge, twitching nervously. "S-so high up…" He whispers.

"Yeah, it looks pretty nice doesn't it?" A mysterious voice says behind Gangrel, and everyone whirls around to see Kellam standing there innocently.

Gangrel yells out in shock, whirling around so fast that he loses his footing, tipping over the edge with another scream.

"Ahh, G-gangrel!" Lissa screams, trying to catch his hands, missing by barely an inch.

"Damn it!" Flavia yells, looking over the edge to see Gangrel on a ledge about 60 feet below them. "Thank the gods, Gangrel!" She yells, only to be answered by an unnerving silence. "Ugh." She mutters, turning to the crowd behind her. "Who wants to get him?"

"I will." Cordelia offers, turning to get her pegasus.

"No." Panne says, turning to the ledge. "Your pegasus hurt it's leg in the last battle let it rest. I'll get him."

"Can you climb back up?" I ask her.

"Of course." She says, turning to her beast form. "You doubt the taguel."

"Gangrel" I growl, prodding him on the head with a paw. "Awaken, mad man."

"Uhn…" He mutters, his eyes opening, small beads of blood blinking from them. "P-Panne?" He asks. "That is your name right?"

"Yes." I answer, a small bit of relief in my face. "Good to see the fall had not concussed you."

"Right...I fell…" He mutters, his eyes drooping again.

"Do not fall asleep." I growl, swatting him softly with my paw. "You need to get on my back." I say, shoving my head beneath his chest to help him get up.

He responds with a pained yell, as I feel blood dripping down my fur, and the unnerving feeling of ribs out of place.

"I know it hurts." I say a bit more kindly. "But you must get up!"

I watch as Panne climbs back up, a barely conscious Gangrel clutching her fur. There had been risen attacking us in the nearly 45 minutes that Panne had been down there, but they were gone now, we were all waiting for Panne to return. She returns to her human form, allowing Gangrel to roll onto the floor with a pained sound.

Lissa and Maribelle immediatly walk over, getting their healing staves out.

"We can heal him." Maribelle says, beginning to use her stave. "But he will still need a week or so to recover from blood loss."

"Gangrel, why didn't you catch yourself?!" I yell, having gotten shaken up after this experience.

"Hey…" He says a bit angrily. "You try living in a desert for your entire life and not be scared to death of heights."

"Give up your life, or watch your friends die!" Grima yells to Tyro. "It's your choice!"

"Tyro, don't!" I yell to him.

"You truly think me a fool don't you?!" He yells in a scary amount of anger. "You'd kill them no matter what I do!" He finishes, grabbing his axe.

"Then i'll kill you all." He snarls, darkness engulfing us all.

"W-where are we?!" Lissa asks in fear, clutching her stave.

"You are in a place where you can no longer stop me." Grima laughs mockingly.

"NO!" Tyro roars, scaring all of us but Grima. Grima simply swats him away from him, a huge explosion of blood coming from Tyro's chest, who screams in pain. Falling to the ground behind Grima.

"Tyro!" Basilio yells.

"Damn it, we will beat you Grima!" I yell.

"But do you really want to?" He asks, his hands forming a terrible spell that shoots out at me. "Why don't we look inside you and see?!"

I cant help it, my bodies frozen. I cant stop staring at the beautiful swirling ball of black and red...a chain shoots from it…

"Dammit Princling!" I hear a familiar voice yell, then I get tackled to the side, only to find that no one landed on top of me.

I look up to see Gangrel with terrible black chains hooking from his chest to the floor, one going to Grima's hand. The all drip blood upon the floor as the one connected to Grima shines with an unearthly light.

"Well, a man of sacrifices are we?" Grima asks, a smirk upon his face.

"Heh." Gangrel coughs out. "I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Oh, but you do." Grima says, a soft glow overtaking the place we're in. "Why don't we show them what I mean?"

The world slowly fades into a small cabin room, a bed at one end, in which a blue haired teen sleeps in.

"Stop this Grima!" Gangrel yells, jerking around, only to stop when the chains shed more blood upon the ground.

A soft few taps rings upon the door, which the woman gets up to answer. When she opens it, she quickly rushes the man, who's holding a small bundle in.

"Gangrel, what are you doing here?" She asks.

The man turns so that we can see him, it is Gangrel, dressed again in the beautiful sorcerer garb, his face still young, though tired and sad. "Eliza, I need a huge favour from you." He says softly. "I need you to take care of my son."

"Eliza...thats my mothers name." I say softly, though the crowd i'm standing in still hears.

"What?" She asks in shock. "But Gangrel, don't you care for him?"

"Of course!" Gangrel sobs, setting down the child. "That is why he needs to stay with you! I'm not going to win this war Eliza, I want him to live with reputation he can be proud of!"

"If he's with us, it will not be any better." Eliza says, though picks up the child.

"Yes it will be. Dont act like you dont know what people are saying about me Eliza." He says sadly, Eliza lowers her head. "I dont want him to be the son of a mad king…"

"But...what will Luke say?" She asks.

"You have been hiding Tyro from him for all this time." Gangrel says, getting gasps from his invisible crowd. "You know what the sentence will be if he finds out you've been hiding him for 16 years. If you take my child and claim he is yours, you'll get off easier. He's only 2. I'll take Tyro with me. I have a safe home for him."

"But how will I fool Luke?" Eliza asks. "Your child has no crest, and his hair is not…" She says, trailing off to stare at Gangrel in fear. "Gangrel...you didn't…" She whispers.

"It is necessary Eliza." He says sadly, staring at his hands. "And I must do it for Tyro as well…"

"But...you cant be a sorcerer with no magical power!" She yells, shaking his shoulders angrily. "I won't let you go through with this!"

"Mother." A voice that sounds a lot like Tyro's says, a small crack that proves puberty was happening. "It'll be okay." Tyro says, having gotten up, holding Eliza's shoulder. He has blue hair exactly like mine, and a crest that curls up from his upper lip, running around his cheekbones, and a diamond on the bridge of his nose.

"Tyro…" She whispers, small tears growing in her eyes. "Okay. Just… be careful...both of you."

"Thank you Eliza." Gangrel says, a small smile growing on his face. "You've always been like a sister to me. Besides, I always wanted to be a trickster…"

Gangrel walks to Tyro, a small flash surrounding them, and when it's over, Tyro's crest is gone, his hair now green. Gangrel gasps, teetering before grabbing the table. He shakes his head, and gets up, heading to the door with Tyro.

"Good bye Mother." Tyro says, giving her a sad wave.

"TURN IT OFF GRIMA!" Gangrel screams, jerking around frantically to try and get out, only succeeding in shedding more blood.

"Yes, good bye Eliza. I love you." He says, kissing her on the cheek. "And you." he says, kneeling to the bundle in Eliza's arms, lifting the small blanket to reveal an oddly familiar head of blue hair. "Please take care. I love you Chrom."

"WHAT?!" We all yell, staring at a near dead Gangrel.

"W-why Gangrel?!" I yell at him.

"I thought we...already explained this...princling." He wheezes.

"YAH!" Tyro roars, thrusting his axe forward, impaling Grima in the most painful way possible.

"W-why you-?!" Grima screams, as we return to Grima's back, Grima falling to the ground as Tyro begins to fade away.

"Tyro!" I yell in fear as my best friend fades away.

"Gangrel." Tyro says, kneeling by Gangrel who still has the chains in his chest, fallen limply by his sides. "I remember." He says, with a bittersweet smile. "It's okay. I forgive you. You didn't know...it would turn out like this."

"But Validar...he was my cousin…" he whispers, his eyes closing.

"It's okay…" He says, turning to me. "And Chrom, please forgive him. He did what was best. May we meet again in a better life." He smiles, waving to me in a sad way, fading away completely.

"Gangrel…?" I ask, turning to the pale man beneath me. "G-Gangrel?!" I ask as he doesn't answer. "Lissa, Maribelle, Libra, please!" I shout, trying to get one of the healers over here.

Gangrel had lived through the injuries, eventually becoming the king of Plegia again, Chrom soon grew to accept the new member of the family, and even Lucina was shocked by the revealed fact that she had a new grandfather.

It was Gangrel's birthday, no one knew this of course, and he didn't bother telling anyone. But Chrom knew, he knew and Lucina knew. They had a surprise for him.

Gangrel was actually kind of upset. But as he walks into the throne room, there's the deafening roar of everyone in the army screaming, "Happy Birthday!"

"Wha-?" He asks, shielding his eyes from the blinding light. Chrom walks to him, a soft smile on his face as he holds out a gift in royal blue wrapping.

"Happy Birthday...Father." He says, a smile crossing his face at the shocked look on Gangrel's face.

"You…" He whispers, a small tear falling from his eye. He rushes forward, giving Chrom such a bear hug that he can hardly breath. "AHAHA!" He yells, swinging around his mismatched son.

"P-put me down!" Chrom yells, though it is plain to see the smile on his face.

The End.


End file.
